This invention relates to a plug for a walker.
Walkers consist of boot sections and arms. The arms are either fixed and are generally held in place by rivets or, in some constructions, the arms are attached through a range of motion mechanism. Some walkers are provided in which the arms are able to be snapped into a slot in the walker.
In any event walkers are bulky and therefore expensive to ship and also take up a lot of room in store-rooms. This is disadvantageous.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a plug for a walker which will obviate or minimize the foregoing disadvantages in a simple yet effective manner or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly, one aspect of the invention comprises a plug for connecting to a walker, the plug comprising a plate, an aperture in the plate and a plurality of pins extending from the plate, the pins being positioned to engage in use corresponding apertures in a walker body.
Preferably the aperture comprises a central aperture.
Preferably three pins are provided equally spaced about the aperture.
Preferably the aperture is provided at the base of a depression in the face of the plate opposite the face from which the pins extend.
Preferably walker arms are provided, the arms being provided with corresponding apertures so that the pins can pass through the apertures into the arm into the corresponding apertures in the walker body so as in use to hold the arm to the walker.
In alternative constructions the face of the plate opposite the pins has means to co-operate with a walker arm or means associated therewith to allow the walker arm to be positioned in one of a selected number of available positions or to move through a range of motion.
In a further aspect the invention consists in a walker comprising a walker body, at least one walker arm and at least one plug, the walker including at least one set of apertures to receive the pins of a plug according to any one of the preceding paragraphs, and the plug or plug and/or walker being adapted to receive a walker arm.
To those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, many changes in construction and widely differing embodiments and applications of the invention will suggest themselves without departing from the scope of the invention as defined in the appended claims. The disclosures and the description herein are purely illustrative and are not intended to be in any sense limiting.